classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dun Morogh
Dwarf Gnome |level=1-12 |loc=West of Loch Modan}} *Population: 28,000 ( 23,800 Ironforge dwarf, 2,800 gnome, 840 Wildhammer dwarf, 560 human). *Major Settlements: Kharanos (4,000), Anvilmar (3,400), Brewnall Village (600). *Affiliation: Alliance. Dun Morogh is a region located between the magma-strewn wasteland of the Searing Gorge to the south, the gentle ridges of Loch Modan to the east, and the swampy Wetlands to the north. Dun Morogh is home to both the gnomes and the dwarves, and is the location of the major city of Ironforge. The Khaz Mountains surround Dun Morogh on all sides, making it accessible only by certain passes that are currently watched over by dwarven troops. The center of dwarven culture and ingenuity, Dun Morogh holds the capital of Ironforge. The region is snow swept and forested, with gray, craggy mountains and slinking wolves. Troggs recently overran Gnomeregan, the Ironforge gnomes’ former capital, and drove its citizens to Ironforge. Frostmane trolls menace dwarven patrols. Several villages and towns dot the landscape; and though the trade routes can be perilous, dwarven marksmen and warriors keep their settlements safe. History The snowy peaks of Dun Morogh have been the home of the dwarves and gnomes for centuries. The two races have generally lived on friendly terms: trading between their own respective cities, Ironforge and Gnomeregan. During the Second War, both races joined the Alliance after the orcs invaded Khaz Modan. Their service proved invaluable to Alliance forces, and between dwarven brawn and gnomish brains, the orcs never succeeded in taking either capital. During the intervening period between the wars, the gnomes and dwarves grew closer together, working jointly on a number of major projects. Since the destruction of Gnomeregan, the remaining gnomes have been forced to flee and seek protection within Ironforge. This peaceful region is now threatened by the troggs who have begun appearing all over the area. Geography Dun Morogh contains no raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. Gnomeregan, an instanced dungeon for adventurers levels 10-25, can be found in the western part of the zone. Dun Morogh is the starting area for the dwarves and gnomes, and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Coldridge Valley. The dwarven city, Ironforge, can also be found in this zone, and is one of the major Alliance trade and travel hubs. Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Relief map of Dun Morogh Dungeons Travel Hubs The only flight path in Dun Morogh is in Ironforge. Ironforge is one of the busiest travel hubs for the Alliance, since it is situated near the center of the continent and and is also a capital city and a center for trade. Flight paths from Ironforge * Stormwind * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Point, Western Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Dun Morogh Notable Characters Dun Morogh is home to several dwarves and gnomes of status. From the base camp in Coldridge Valley, Grelin Whitebeard sends promising young dwarves and gnomes out into the world. In Brewnall Village, Rejold Barleybrew leads the effort to discover the best recipe for ale, and in Kharanos, Senir Whitebeard seeks to eradicate the foothold the ice trolls have established in the region. Notable Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures : ''See also: Category:Dun Morogh mobs *Bears *Boars *Dark Iron Dwarves *Ice Trolls *Snow Leopards *Troggs *Wendigos *Wolves Notes, Tips & Additional Info * Dun Morogh is the only area which has an airport, although it is not accessible by normal means. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:Lore Category:Gnome territories Category:Starting areas Category:Dwarf territories